John's Birthday Party
by davestriderhatescal
Summary: So John is having a birthday party and Dave helps him out.


"Dave, what if someone dares me to do something bad?" John complained, terrified of his first for real high school party; well kind of. Tonight was John's sixteenth birthday party, so Dave offered-for cool purposes-to plan the party and get John's dad to go hang out with Bro for the whole night, since some guys were spending the night too.

"Nobody's gonna do that," Dave reassured his best bro, sitting on the couch and looking proud of the decorations; which was basically food everywhere, music ready to be turned on, a giant banner wishing John a happy birthday, and Dave's three presents on the counter in the kitchen, plus some stars, banners, and strings hanging off the ceiling; with the added on party hats on the coffee table to ironic purposes.

"But what if someone makes me kiss a girl I don't want to?" John asked.

"Worst thing is if you kiss a guy, John. Don't I worry, I only invited our friends!" Since John was too nervous to invite everyone, Dave went ahead and took John's list of invites and invited them for him out of…you know, being his best bro.

"But I'm not a homosexual!" John said, sitting beside Dave. "Dude what if someone decides to play that closet game?"

"That's not going to happen! And if it does, I promise I'll have it under control. Nobody's getting you into a closet with somebody you don't want to be in there with. And you're not going to kiss anyone you don't want to kiss, and you're not going to be dared to do anything bad. It's going to be fun. Eat a chip," and with that, Dave stuffed a chip into John's mouth and turned on the music, the both of them putting on their party hats and waiting for their friends to arrive.

The party was going awesome and John was having fun. He hung at Dave's side, still halfway scared of anything bad happening. He had remembered about Dave saying he'd have what happens under control so John just stayed with him for the first couple hours. It was getting dark outside and a few people left already: Aradia, Nepeta, Kanaya, Roxy, Jane and Equius.

"Come on guys, we're going to play truth or dare, everyone sit in the living room!" Dave told everyone after they had eaten cake and ice cream and opened the presents. Everyone filed into the living room, laughing and sitting around, while John sat on the counter, eyes opened wide with worry. Dave stayed there until everyone but he and John were last. "Dude, it's going to be fine, I promise." Dave said, giving John a small smile. John smiled back and let Dave help him off the counter (John is only a little bit shorter than Dave).

John and Dave went in and sat beside Karkat and Dirk.

"I'll go first," Eridan said. "Sollux, truth or dare?"

"Dare," answered Sollux.

"I dare you to kiss Karkat." Everyone made their little 'ooh' noise (just to irritate Karkat for the most part) and finally Sollux just went ahead and kissed him while Karkat went on a small rage.

"Okay, well I get to go next then," Sollux said. "Dave, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dave answered, being his coolkid, daring self.

"I dare you to kiss John,"

John sat there, still, as if a statue had just taken over him.

"And may I ask whyyyy?" Dave asked.

"Well, I thought you were Mr. I'm-so-ironic-and-cool-I-can-do-anything-with-it-j ust-being-ironic-and-not-meaning-anything. But I guess you're just Mr. Not-so-cool since you _have_ to ask," Gamzee laughed, drinking some Faygo.

"Why did I put you on the invite list," John breathed.

"Nah, I was just wondering since Egbert looks freaked out over here. If it's for ironic purposes then, whatever," Dave put his face in front of John's to where it looked as if they were kissing, but nobody could tell that Dave didn't even made contact with their faces. And second later he went away, taking his finger and wiping John's lip slightly. John looked freaked out even then, coughing slightly and shaking his hair a moment later. "Told you," Dave whispered slightly beside John's ear.

"My turn," Dave said, looking at everyone. "Gamzee, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Gamzee answered.

"Dare you to chug down that Faygo."

And after that, everyone suggested spin-the-Faygo.

"Um, don't you think that we've done a ton of kissing already?" John laughed a bit, tugging Dave's shirt and asking him. "Help, dude."

"I promise you won't have to go, just let them." Dave answered. When John didn't give a response, with an added face of 'oh-my-god, dude you can't be serious, you said that before', Dave made sure to also add: "I'll make sure you don't go, dude I promised before. And I also kept you out of kissing anyone before, so just don't worry, okay? I know what I'm doing." John finally nodded and let go of Dave's sleeve.

"Wait, what's wrong with John?" Dirk asked, looking over.

"Nothing, he just doesn't want to play this," Dave answered for him. "You guys can though."

"No, then it won't be fun!" Terezi complained, laughing. "Come on!"

Dave was about to get really mad after everyone started trying to peer pressure John, before John just gave out a small "okay" finally. Dave looked over, his shades slipping down to the rim of his nose.

"Dude?!" Dave basically exclaimed at John, confused.

"I'll just play if everyone wants…I'm sure I won't kiss anyone anyway, and plus you said I don't have to worry."

Oh, now Egbert was halfway testing Dave (and halfway crying out for help) with this whole thing. Alright, Dave can deal with it.

"John, go first," Tavros said, taking the Faygo bottle from Gamzee and throwing it over to John. Dave leaned his head against the couch and closed his eyes, starting to get tired, but listening to who Egbert would spin on so he could somehow save the guy.

"DAVE, WHAT?! EVEN THE BOTTLE SHIPS IT," Jade laughed, and Dave could hear his annoying sister's laugh right behind Jade's.

Dave cursed under his breath and opened his eyes. Then he saw John looking smug and nice.

_"Oh hell no, John just thinks I'm gonna do that fake crap again and get away with it, with his little smug grin and dumb face. He's just testing me. Yeah, like I'm gonna let him get away with that stupid crap." _Dave thought to himself, the irritation of his sister's laughter and everyone else's 'ooh's!' too. _"Nope, that kid won't get away with that. Plus he looks really cute. Eh, ironic purposes always works as a perfect excuse."_

Dave took John's side and flipped him on his back on the couch, crawling on top of him and pinning him down to where John was staring up at Dave with a surprised expression.

"Dave…? -Nnng!" John squealed and squirmed as Dave brought his lips basically crashing down on John's, their glasses clicking. Dave brought his body down lightly on John's so now their bodies were touching and the friction was increasing with how Dave was moving slightly against the teen below him.

Dave finally let go and sat up after licking John's bottom lip slightly, leaving John to be embarrassed when everyone would see his mouth slightly open and everyone would think they were getting it on and completely making out.

"Oh my Gog," Eridan yelled, seeing John.

"Well, look at the time, Rose let's leave because I feel uncomfortable." Jade said, taking Rose and leaving, waving towards Dave and John. Only Dave did a small wave back.

"Whaaa…?" John breathed, looking at the ceiling still with wide eyes behind his glasses.

Pretty soon, everyone ignoring John, the rest of everyone had played the rest of their game and watched Ghostbusters and finally left; and it was just John and Dave now.

Dave grabbed a bowl of candy off the coffee table in front of the couch where the two sat, eating the candies as he turned on BBC and started watching Doctor Who. John sat up a moment later and turned it off, looking at Dave.

"Why'd you forreal kiss me…like _THAT_?!" John asked, still confused. "Dave, I'm not a homosexual, and you're making me confused on life!"

"So I make you gay?" Dave asked, smirking and turning the TV back on.

John turned it back off, hitting Dave slightly with the remote. "No! It's just…that was my first kiss, Dave. And my first kiss was _you_, like do you realize how awkward that is?"

"Why is that so awkward?"

"Um, uh..." John stuttered. "Okay, so no, I guess, wait no! Yes! It is awkward because I'm not gay! Dave just tell me why you did it!"

"Because I told you that you wouldn't have to kiss anyone who you don't want to kiss."

"But who ever said that I wanted to kiss you?! …N-not me," John said.

Dave turned to John and put the bowl down on the table, looking at the teen in front of him. "Dilated pupils, your pulse was insane, and dude, your breathing became heavy when my face even came near yours. You didn't reject the kiss, plus you opened your mouth when I put my tongue against your bottom lip, which means you would've let me make out with you right then and there if it was your choice most likely. The way that you just stuttered when you said 'not me' about you wanting to kiss me, you're unsure and I can tell. Everything you're saying: you're unsure if you really mean your excuses of being straight." Dave said. "I've been watching Sherlock lately, if you can't tell. And all that information is very self-explanatory."

"…how could you…?" John said, staring at Dave, when the thought of wanting to see his eyes suddenly popped in his mine. "Dave…"

"Don't move," Dave said quietly, leaning in slowly towards John and kissing him very softly. Dave's lips were surprisingly soft to the touch, now that John actually had a moment to close his eyes during this small kiss and think. Dave started to lean back and separate his lips from John's, when John scooted himself closer and more into the kiss, not wanting to moment to end.

John leaned back and looked at Dave. "Dude, I think I'm gay."


End file.
